


Quantum Mirrors

by Cinaed



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-25
Updated: 2007-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afterwards, Laura would suppose that they shouldn't have been that surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quantum Mirrors

Afterwards, Laura would suppose that they shouldn't have been _that_ surprised. After all, no one knew who built the quantum mirrors. It wasn't too unreasonable to conclude that perhaps the builders of the quantum mirror were the same folks who built the Stargates. 

Still, it was a bit of a shock to see another universe's Lorne, Ford, Grodin, and some blonde Laura had never seen before step through the 'gate, even knowing about quantum mirrors and alternate universes. 

It was even more of a shock when, catching sight of her, the blonde's expression shifted to one Laura couldn't quite name.

"Laura?" While Laura couldn't read her look, she could hear the bittersweet mixture of grief and awe in the woman's whisper easily enough.

To this day, Laura still wasn't entirely certain what happened next. She remembered how the blonde moved towards her, ignoring the guns pointing in her direction, and then she remembered the feel of the woman's lips, warm and smooth against her own, the desperation she could feel in the kiss. 

Laura would only learn the woman's name ten minutes later, when Laura and the visitors from the alternate universe entered the infirmary and a shocked Carson breathed out Perna's name.


End file.
